The Darkness Within
by The Jasper Fox
Summary: Everyone has some kind of darkness in their past, for some its just merely a shadow but for others it's a deep bottomless pit of pitch velvety black.


**Everyone has darkness in there past that they wish that they could forget but for some the darkness is just too overpowering and it ultimately engulfs them completely. This is a fic I wrote after beating the first Legend of Spyro video game, quite some time ago, thought the ending of the game was lacking so it inspired me to write this. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters **

**The Darkness Within **

Two dragons flew through the twilight sky, one purple the other jet black; the purple one was named Spyro and the jet black one was named Cynder. The two dragons flew side by side, Spyro was letting Cynder purposely fly lead, so that he could watch her as she flew with all the grace and elegance of the giant eagles who called the distant mountains there home. The two dragons were on there way back to the Dragon Temple after enjoying the brief freedom Ignitus, the master of fire, had given them once they had finished training earlier that day. It was the first time the two adolescent dragons were free to fly where ever they might have wanted; the four guardians rarely let them fly unless it was apart of that days training.

'Spyro, you got ice on my wings,' Cynder said after she had melted the thin coat of ice that had covered her wings, when they landed in one of the Dragon Temples three courtyards, 'It was lucky that we were so close to the temple, or else I could have been very badly injured upon landing. Plus you know how much I don't like it, when you do that.'

'Sorry, Cynder,' Spyro said as he folded his wings and placed them against his body, 'I was not trying to hit you, it just happened to drift in your general direction.'

'You still could have seriously hurt me, possibly even killed me,' Cynder said sternly as she folded her wings and placed them against her sleek body.

'Cynder, you know that I would never do anything that could possibly injure you,' Spyro said as the two of them walked toward the door, 'You mean too much to me.'

'Why do you care about me so much, Spyro? Cynder asked as she came to a stop just as Spyro pushed the thick wooden doors open, 'Especially after all the pain, I have probably caused you.'

'Cynder, I care about you because I love you with all of my heart,' Spyro said as he let go of the thick wooden doors and stood beside the black dragoness as the doors closed, 'I knew from the moment that I first looked into those sapphire pools of yours, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but first I would have to free you from the control that the Dark Master had over you and that meant hurting the one I loved.'

'Spyro, that is the sweetest and possibly the most romantic thing you have ever said to me,' Cynder said as she ran the flat of her blade like barb down his back, 'Was that the reason you want back to save me?'

'Yes, Cynder, it was,' Spyro said, 'It was one of them, anyway.'

'Spyro, I think it's about time that you and I became mates,' Cynder said seductively as she moved her tail more slowly down her lover's back.

'I thought we were already mates, Cynder,' Spyro said as he felt the beast within himself begin to awaken at his dragoness touch. 'What other reason would you have for sleeping with me, every night since I saved you.'

'Spyro, we are unofficially mates,' Cynder said in the same seductive tone as before, this time slowing her tail down to a crawl, 'If you must know, I spend the first night with you because I was scared. After the first night however I found you presence to be very comforting, so I just decided that I would always sleep with you every night after that but you are taking us off topic, like always. Spyro we need make our relationship official and once we become mates, then there is nothing that the guardians can do about it.'

'When do you want to start?' Spyro asked eagerly as he fought back the urge to pounce on her right then and there.

'Right now, would be nice,' Cynder whispered seductively into his ear, before she began to lick the right side of Spyro's neck.

Spyro closed his eyes as he felt Cynder's tongue slide down his neck. Spyro responded to this by lovingly sliding his tail down Cynder's back, waving it in-between the open spaces of her barbed spine. Cynder growled lightly as a wave of pleasure slowly coursed through her entire body. Ten minutes later, Spyro was closing the wooden door to their quarters with the tip of his tail as Cynder ran the blade like barb on the end of her tail lovingly under his chin.

*****Several hours later*****

Spyro lay in his sleeping bowl with Cynder nestled next to him. Spyro had both of his front paws and a wing wrapped protectively around his dragoness, as both of them continued to regulate their ragged breath. Their sweat covered bodies squeaked, as they moved ever closer to one another in the sleeping bowl until there was bearly enough space for each of them to breath properly.

'Spyro,' Cynder said, once her breathing had returned to normal, turning her head slightly to the right so that she could look directly into her mate's majestic purple eyes.

'Yes, Cynder,' Spyro answered as he lifted his head form where it had been resting behind his mates and stared down into her deep sapphire pools lovingly.

'Have you ever gotten the feeling, that we were destined to become mates?' Cynder asked as she reached up and placed her front paws around Spyro's neck tenderly.

'Sort of, my dear,' Spyro said.

Then Spyro leaned down and kissed his mate passionately. Cynder returned his kiss with one of her own. Spyro and Cynder broke apart five minutes later and laid back down beside one another. A few moments later, Spyro pulled Cynder even deeper into his underbelly, Cynder welcomed this embrace and nestled as close as she could against her mates warm and welcoming golden underbelly. As Cynder entangled their tails, she could feel that Spyro was still buried deep within her and welcomed the prospect of becoming a parent. Spyro nestled his head just behind Cynder's as she entangled their tails, and both dragons were asleep a few seconds later.

The following morning, the first rays of bright sunlight shone through the open window, and cast a warm light into the quarters as the two lovers slept. Just then there was a sudden knock at the door. Cynder yawned sleepily before gently turning her head and nosing her mate awake with her muzzle. As Spyro opened his eyes, the knock sounded again.

'Who goes there?' Spyro asked, once he had raised his head and rested it on Cynder's shoulder, still a little tired from the previewous night's adventure.

'Spyro, its me,' said the voice of his mentor and master of fire, Ignitus, 'Can I come in?'

Spyro looked over at Cynder, and watched as she rested her head back down on the cushioned interior of their sleeping bowl. Spyro usually did not let any of the guardians into his room if he and Cynder were still nestled inside the depths of their sleeping bowl not even his mentor. The fact that Ignitus even let Cynder sleep with him in the first place, still made Spyro wary when it came to letting his long time mentor into their quarters every morning. Spyro thought long and hard, weighing the options before him. Spyro eventually deciding to throw caution to the wind and let the master of fire enter their quarters. Ignitus closed the wooden doors behind him with his tail as he briefly looked around the bedroom, and noticed a new set of claw marks on one the walls. The claw marks were spaced ten inches apart form one another, and looked to him, like someone had dug their claws into the wall for support because they only traveled down the wall a short distance before they ended. Ignitus slowly let his eyes drift from the claw marks, to his pupil's who lay in the sleeping bowl in front of him in a loving embrace.

'Spyro, today you have training with Terrador and Cyril, while Cynder has training with myself and Volteer,' Ignitus said as he looked down at the tired looking adolescents in the sleeping bowl before him.

'Ignitus, why can't we have some time off?' Cynder asked as she raised her head, 'Spyro and I, hardly ever get to spend anytime alone together.'

'Cynder, you two get to spend every night together,' Ignitus commented jowly, 'And unless Sparx is hiding somewhere in this room, which he probably isn't, then that would mean you two spend it alone, in each others company.'

'Ignitus, if you can't talk to Cynder in a respectful tone then I am going to have to ask you to leave,' Spyro said not liking the tone his mentor had just used when answering his dargoness' question, 'Its just that we are constantly training and under stress about what the Dark Master might be planning. We would just like to enjoy some of this peace, with our loved ones before it ends.'

'Cynder, I am sorry about the tone I used to answer you question, just now,' Ignitus said, 'If you two would like to have a short break, then you have my permission but you had better be back within three days or I am going to never grant either one of you, it ever again.'

'Thank you, Ignitus,' Spyro said, 'If there is anything that I can do to repay you, don't hesitate to ask.'

'Spyro, you have already repaid me and the other guardians by restoring peace to the dragon realms,' Ignitus said, 'Oh, by the way happy belated anniversary you two.'

'Its hard to believe that only a year has past, Ignitus,' Spyro said as he looked tenderly at his mate, 'I feel as if I have known Cynder, my entire life.'

'Spyro, you two are so perfectly suited for one another because she like you, is destined for greatness,' Ignitus said, 'As a matter of fact, you two are destined to become mates one day, if you aren't mates already, that is.'

'How did you know about that?' Spyro asked eyeing his mentor suspiciously.

'It was Cynder, who left the claw marks on the wall, wasn't it?' Ignitus stated more than asked, only to watch a deep red blush spread across Spyro's face, 'I have been around the roust more then once, young one, and know from years of experience what a female dragoness is capable of in the throws of passion. What Cynder did was next to nothing, when compared to what some of my mates did. Don't be embarrassed about what you two did, Spyro, for the fate of our entire race depends on you two. When the Dark Master's army attacked the grotto and destroyed all the eggs except for Cynder's, it looked like it would be the end of our race. Only recently have the other guardians and myself, remembered what the second half of the prophecy said about the purple dragon who would finally be able to defeat the Dark Master once and for all.'

'You never told me, that the prophecy had a second part,' Spyro said slightly angry that his mentor had not been entirely truthful with him but it wouldn't have been the first time that he did not know all the facts before hand.

'I never told you Spyro because I thought it would be impossible for you to beat Cynder, while the Dark Master was still controlling her,' Ignitus said truthfully as he looked at out the window, 'Would you like to hear it?'

Spyro and Cynder nodded their heads in response; both wondering what the future might hold form them and any offspring they might have.

'Very well,' Ignitus said with a sigh, 'Listen and I will reveal all to both of you. The same prophecy that foretold the coming of the purple dragon that would be able to defeat the Dark Master, had this to say about that dragon's future. When former enemies, unit as one and become mates, there union shall bring forth the peace that was once lost and never shall be lost again.'

'That's it,' Spyro said a little disappointed that it wasn't clear on where his life with Cynder would lead him, 'So my union with Cynder, some how restores the peace which the Dark Master and his armies are threatening to destroy. I don't see how that could be of use to anyone, its like some giant riddle.'

'Spyro, do you remember what you told me when we first meet, after I finished telling you about the prophecy that foretold your birth but did not foretell about the chaos we were currently in?' Ignitus asked.

'Yes, I told you that I wanted to see where I came from,' Spyro said.

'And once I was done training you, and told you about Cynder. Then told you that you gave my hope once again and that it was time others to have hope as well,' Ignitus said, 'You told my that you didn't know if you would be able to do it but you came through in the end, didn't you Spyro. Plus you were able to break the hold the Dark Master had on Cynder and return her to us, safely.'

'Ignitus, I just couldn't leave her there,' Spyro said, 'After I released her form the Dark Master's control, I wanted to leave but something deep down inside of me, told me that I couldn't leave her in that dreadful place. So I went after her and brought her back with me. Sparx thought that I had gone crazy.'

'Correction, big boy, I asked if you had gone insane,' said the bright yellow dragonfly as he flew in through the window.

'Sparx, how long have you been hovering outside of our window?' Cynder asked as Spyro's annoying dragonfly brother landed on top of her mate's head and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Long enough, to learn that you two have become mates,' Sparx said, 'And I must say it was about time, you two consummated your relationship. It make's one wonder, why you two did not think about doing this earlier.'

'Sparx, you are lucky that I am in such a good mood, this morning or else I would have tuned to into ash for the uncalled for statement that you just made,' Cynder said as she glared at the overbearing dragonfly, 'To say that Spyro and I weren't thinking about this early on in our relationship, would be a lie because it was something that we talked about, quite a bit. But we wanted to take things slow and get to know each other, a little more personally before we even thought about consummating our relationship.'

'So where are we going? Sparx asked excitedly as he flew off his brother's head and hovered in-between the three dragons.

'Correction, Sparx,' Spyro said, 'Cynder and I are going on vacation for a few days, you can stay around here if you'd like but don't make a mess of the place while we are away.'

'I helped you out on your journey and this is how you are going to repay me,' Sparx said as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his brother, 'Some brother you are, Spyro.'

'Sparx, look at this way,' Cynder said, 'If you are good while we are gone, then maybe Spyro and I will let you come along next time but right now your brother and I would like to be alone for a little while. As fun as consummating our relationship was, it was also very tiring and would like to get some more sleep before we leave.'

'I shall go and tell the other guardian's, that I have given you two a little break,' Ignitus said, 'Sparx, come along there is something that I would like you to do for me, as well.'

'What is it, oh wise one?' Sparx asked as he hovered beside the elder dragon.

'I will tell you as we walk,' Ignitus said as he very carefully turned around and began to walk out of the lover's quarters, 'Enjoy you time off you two, may the ancestors watch over you.'

'Same to you, Ignitus,' Spyro said as the bedroom closed behind his mentor.

Then Spyro placed a row of gently kisses down each side, of the back of Cynder's neck as she laid her head down on to the padded interior of their sleeping bowl. Cynder closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep once again. After placing the last of his many kisses, Spyro nestled his head beside his mates, and pulled Cynder back into their loving embrace; warping one of his wings gently around her as she nestled deeper into his warm and welcoming golden underbelly. It was not long until Spyro found himself asleep.

Meanwhile as the young lovers lost themselves to inviting and comforting dreams as they lay in their cuddling embrace, Ignitus and Sparx the dragonfly, were walking toward the vision room were the other three guardians were waiting for them to arrive.

'Ignitus, it's about time you got here,' Terrador said as the master of fire took his place in the circle around the vision pool, 'What, did Spyro not want to get out of bed this morning?'

'Terrador, when does he every want to get out of bed especially when he has Cynder there to keep him company,' Ignitus said.

'Ignitus, I still can't believe that you let those two room together,' Volteer said, 'We all seen just how those two behave when they train together, I don't think I have every seen two dragons more into one another, in all my years.'

'Volteer, you know as well as I do, that it was the only way to keep her from sneaking over there on her own every night,' Ignitus said, 'And I must admit, those two do make one cute couple if you have every watched as they embraced one another before falling asleep every night.'

'Speaking of those two,' the master of ice said, 'Where are they, I thought they were supposed to start training five minutes ago.'

'Spyro and Cynder, wouldn't be joining us today,' Ignitus said, 'Or for the next few days after that, either.'

'Why not Ignitus? Cyril asked his fire-breathing counterpart, 'The dark master, could attack us at anytime and those two need to able to fight off his legions.'

'And that's exactly the reason why, I gave them a short break,' Ignitus said, 'We are constantly reminding those two everyday that this peace could come to a sudden end, which is stressful enough, mind you. Then on top of that we train them until they are so exhausted, that all they can do is sleep when they got back to their quarters. Form the way I look at it, we are lucky they manage to find the strength to get up every morning, just to go through it, all over again. Those two have more then earned some quality time alone with one another, and don't forget we would not have Cynder back with us if it was not for Spyro's outstanding bravery to go after her once she was sucked in the convexity.'

'Stupidity, is what I would have called it,' Sparx said, 'We could have just left but no, he had to play hero and try to save her as well.'

'Sparx, you no doubt over heard the entire conservation I just had with them,' Ignitus said as he shot the dragonfly one of his all-knowing looks, 'And know just how much Cynder, really means to your brother. Maybe one day you will understand it from his perspective.'

'Fat chance,' Sparx said.

later on that very same day, Spyro and Cynder had just landed on the outskirts of the Tall Plains; they were only an hour away form their final destination and could have just as easily completed their trip but decided to take a little rest. Spyro and Cynder had been lying upon the thick soft grass for nearly an hour, watching the clouds. When Spyro suddenly noticed a black dot appear on the horizon, simultaneously feeling the same dark and foreboding presence felt the as he looked up at the stars the same night that he had freed his mate for the Dark Master's cliches. Spyro quickly jumped to his feet, but by the time he was ready to fight the enemy had retreated. Spyro looked to his left and saw that Cynder was no longer there beside him. Spyro let lose a massive column of flames three miles high as a mixture a rage and angry coursed through his veins. Then Spyro heard the laugh of one the Dark Master's baboon minions behind him and pounced upon his prey without a second thought.

'Where did they take her?' Spyro growled menacingly as he glared down at his pinned enemy.

'Where did they take who?' asked the mindless monkey.

'I'm not in the mood, to play games,' Spyro growled even more menacingly then the first time as he lowered his muzzle until it was only an inch away form the foul creature. 'Now listen to me, and listen to me well, for I will not ask you again after this. Where did they take Cynder?'

'Do you promise not to kill me, if I tell you all powerful dragon?' the foul creature asked.

'You have my word, that I shall release you,' Spyro growled back in response.

'She is being taken back to the fortress, that she once called home,' the foul creature said.

Then Spyro opened his mouth and ripped the foul creature's head off with his powerful and razor sharp teeth lined jaws. Spyro threw it up into the air, and briefly breathed some fire onto it before swallowing it whole. Then Spyro turned his attention back to the headless corpse and gorged himself on the foul creature's flesh. Once full Spyro pushed the skeletal remains over the edge of the cliff he was standing on, before jumping into the air and taking flight. Spyro turned in the direction of the island where the fortress was located, and flew as fast as his wings would carry him; he was not going to lose his dragoness, especially not after he and Cynder had just become mates.

Spyro flew for three days straight before finally spotting the evil place on the horizon, on the afternoon of the third day. Spyro flew directly toward the dark and imposing fortress, even thought his tired wings and body urged him to rest before doing anything rash but Spyro had come to far to just stop, now that he was so close to achieving his objective of rescuing Cynder. Spyro landed on the highest balcony and folded his wings against his body before walking toward the open door way in front of him. Once Spyro crossed the threshold, he got the feeling that something did not feel right but saw that Cynder was in a locked cage on the other side of the room and hurriedly walked over to his mate, none the less.

'Cynder, it's me,' Spyro whispered softly through the bars of the cage, he now stood in front of, 'I have come to rescue you, my dearest.'

'Spyro, you shouldn't have come,' Cynder said as she lifted her head and looked deep into Spyro's majestic purple eyes, 'That's what the Dark Master wanted, he wanted you, my love. Run Spyro, runaway before it's too late, save yourself and forget about me.'

'Cynder, I am not going anywhere without you,' Spyro said as he raised his tail ready to strike the cage that was holding her prisoner, 'Now move as far back as you can, this could get quite messy and I don't want for you to get hurt, my love.'

'How noble of you, Spyro,' said a loud masculine voice that echoed around the entire room, 'But I really think you should have taken your mates advice, this time.'

Spyro let his tail hang in mid air, as he watched a massive purple dragon walked out from behind Cynder's cage and block the only exit out of the room with its hulking mass. Spyro looked up at his new adversary with an unflinching stare, as he tuned on the spot to face the mysterious purple dragon. As Spyro continued to stare at the towering purple dragon before him, something seemed almost familiar about him, but Spyro wasn't quite able to place it.

'Who are you, and what do you want with me?' Spyro asked, not daring to break eye contact with the tower dragons purple eyes.

'Spyro, I was once a naive young dragon like yourself. Then I learned the secret that the other guardians were keeping from me and to keep me from disturbing there precious peace, they saw fit to seal my away for all eternity or so they hoped,' the towering dragon said, 'Oh what fools they were, to think that just sealing me away would subdue the anger and hate I hold for them. When the time was right, I send forth a legion of my best warriors to rid the world of them and the rest of our kind. But I also knew that if I was to ever be freed from the prison they sealed me away in that I would need there powers to unlock the door as well as a dragoness to do my bidding until I had returned. Once free I would recreate the world in my image, take the weak minded dragoness as my mate and together we would rule over it all with an iron tail.'

'So you're the Dark Master,' Spyro said as he got into a fighting stance, waiting for the best opportunity to attack while he covertly scanned his enemy for any possible weak points, 'And Cynder is not weak minded.'

'Yes, I am the Dark Master,' the towering purple dragon said, 'I also happen to be the first purple dragon ever born, so that would make you my son, Spyro.'

'No, that can't possible be true,' Spyro said breaking eye contact suddenly, instead choosing to stare at the floor beneath his front paws, 'Ignitus would have told me, he would have not kept this a secret from me.'

'Spyro, search your mind,' the Dark Master said, 'Somewhere, deep within you, you know that what I am telling you is the truth. How else can you explain the feelings you hold for Cynder, we purple dragons were the only ones her species would accept as mates. That was the only reason I choose her egg above the rest. Now join me son, and together we can slay the guardians, only then can we rule over the world as father and son.'

'You maybe my father,' Spyro said as he came to the starling realization the he was in fact the offspring of the evil creature that now stood before him, 'But I am not like you, I would rather die, then join you.'

'So be it,' the dark master said.

Then Spyro suddenly jumped into the air and rammed the dark master in the shout with all the strength he could find deep within himself. Spyro quickly followed up his first strike with a tail strike across his father's eyes. The force of Spyro's attack forced the Dark Master out of way, opening the escape route once again. Cynder watched as Spyro flew out of the room with a sudden bust of speed the likes she had only seen once in her life, and that was just before Spyro had freed her form the Dark Master's control.

The Dark Master flew out of the room after his son, now turned enemy, if Spyro thought he already knew the definition of pain, the Dark Master was going to show him the true power of what the mighty purple dragon was capable of. Cynder's view was limited but she watched as father and son fought one another in air to air combat, each dragon using all their skills and training to try and out manoeuvre the other. Cynder watched as the two purple dragons charged at each other one last time, before they fell toward the ground a jumble of stout limbs, leathery wings, and scale covered bodies.

'This is for what you did, to my Cynder,' Spyro screamed as he warped his front paws around his fathers neck at the base of his skull, extending his dagger like claws as the ground came ever closer.

'What do you think, you are doing,' choked out the Dark Master as Spyro's grip only got tighter with every passing second, 'You are going to kill us both, you fool.'

'It will be a small price to pay for all the pain and hurt you have already caused, father,' Spyro retorted tightening his hold even more, feeling muscles rip and tear as he did so, 'I am going to make sure that you don't hurt any more innocent creature's.'

The two dragons slammed into the ground with the force of a magnitude four earthquake. The shockwave that followed the impact shattered the crystal like structures around the impact crater five miles in every direction. Disorientated Spyro looked down, and saw that his father lay on the ground underneath him and blood driped onto the ground from the few remaining crystalline structures that were still standing. Spyro did it, he somehow managed to defeat the Dark Master once and for all, and also somehow managed to survive suffering only what looked like minor injures. Then Spyro jumped into the air and flew back the room where the entire ordeal had begun.

Spyro staggered into the room five minutes later, and collapsed in the center of the high ceiled chamber. Cynder watched in horror as her mate's purple eyes looked in her direction, before their lids slid closed as he lost consciousness. As Cynder pushed herself to her feet, fighting against her restraints the entire time, she felt strength she never thought she had flow through her veins suddenly, and with two quick tail strikes was able to free herself from her restraints as well as reduce the cage to a pile a scrape. Cynder quickly rushed over to Spyro and gently nosed his muzzle with hers.

'Spyro, you can't die on me,' Cynder cried out mournfully when her mate did not respond to her gently touch like he usually would have, 'I need you, our offspring needs you.'

Then Cynder finally broke down, and buried her head into Spyro's shoulder as tears of sorrow poured unburdened down her muzzle.

Spyro did not know if he was alive or dead, but could hear the soft mummer of voices nearby, so he slowly opened his eyes. When Spyro opened his eyes, he saw four blurry yet distinctive shapes in the distance. Then Spyro lifted his head with great difficulty and saw a silhouette he instantly recognized as his mate.

'Cy.. Cyn… Cynder,' Spyro said in a hoarse voice.

'He's waking up,' Cynder said over her shoulder before looking back at her mate, ' Yes Spyro, I am here.'

'Cynder, how did you mange to free yourself?' Spyro asked, his voice losing its hoarseness as he spoke more words.

'Spyro, we can talk about that later,' Cynder said lovingly as she rubbed her cheek against his, 'All that matter's now is that you are safe and alive. Everyone is here and we are happy to know that you are going to be alright, especially me.'

'But how did they know where to find us?' Spyro asked, as he tried to get to his feet, only to be pushed gently back onto the floor by his mate.

'I flew into the room and saw you lying on the floor,' Sparx said, coming forward but still keeping some distance away from his brother and his brother's mate, 'Cynder, nearly turned me to ash, when I first tried to get close to your body.'

'Sparx, I told you that I was sorry about doing that,' Cynder said as she pulled her head away from Spyro's to look at the dragonfly, 'I would never intentionally try to harm you, you are Spyro's brother after all, so that makes you apart of our family as much as I am apart of your family, like it or not. Besides I was distraught at the time and thought that I had last my mate for good.'

'But how did Sparx know where to find us? Spyro asked as he opened one of his wings and wrapped it tenderly around his mate, pulling Cynder even closer to him, 'I thought we left him at the Dragon temple.'

'You two did,' Ignitus said as he walked over toward the three of them and sat down, 'It was I who told Sparx, to tail you two just in case something happened. It's a small wonder that you even managed to survive the fight, when the other guardians and I last tangoed with the Dark Master he drained most of our energy. So how are you feeling, little one?'

'My vision is still a little blurry, and I am pretty sure most of wounds have been healed but apart form that I am just a little sleepy,' Spyro said as he opened his eyes and found his vision had almost returned to normal, 'Ignitus, how come you or none of the other guardian's told me, that the Dark Master was my father?'

'So he told you the truth about you lineage, did he,' Ignitus said as he shook his head from side to side briefly before looking directly into Spyro's hope filled purple eyes, which reminded him strongly of his former friend before he been corrupted by the evil of the dark realms, 'Spyro, your father was not always known as the Dark Master. His real name was Blaze, and he was the fiercest as well as the bravest warrior I have ever seen until I met you. Then one day he came back to the temple, all cut up and badly injured. When we asked him what had happened, he told us that he had gone over to the dark realm to save his mate who had been captured by some of the foul creatures that inhabit that evil place, but was to late and she died shortly after he found her. Then the same baboons that had captured and tortured her began to attack him, and he fought them back. It was not long after that, that the other guardian's and I were forced to seal him away inside of the convexity because he was a serious threat to the peace of not only our realm but the other realms as well.'

'So my, real mother is dead as well,' Spyro said, feeling strangely lonely even though he was surrounded by creatures who loved and cared about him.

'Yes, Spyro,' Ignitus said, as a silent tear rolled down his muzzle, 'I suspect it was the death of your mother and the pure evilness of the dark realms that changed your normally rational father into the monster that later on came to be known as the Dark Master.'

'Did you know my mother, my real mother, I mean,' Spyro asked as he looked over to where his foster family hovered with the rest of the guardian's.

'Yes, I did,' Ignitus said as silent tears now flowed out of both of his eyes and down his muzzle, 'Spyro, you mother was a very gently creature, and was like Cynder in a lot of ways. She also happened to be a black dragoness, like Cynder.'

'What was her name?' Cynder asked curious about the origins of her name.

'Her name was also, Cynder,' Ignitus said as tears continued to stream down his muzzle unburdened, 'I suspect that was the reason why Blaze choose your egg rather then one of the other dargoness' was because he somehow wanted to take over not only our realm but all of the realms and would have no doubt forced you to be his mate in the end if he had succeeded.'

'What will happen now?' Cynder asked as she comforted her mate by stroking his back lightly with her tail.

'Now that the Dark Mast..,' Cyril began as he to walked toward the spot where Spyro laid on the floor, but stopped briefly when Ignitus glared at him only to continue a few moments later, 'I mean Blaze has been defeated and his many legions have retreated to the dark realm, its time to celebrate. Spyro, thanks to you, all the realms are safe once again. Isn't that right, Ignitus.'

'They are for the time being, Cyril,' Ignitus said, 'Now, that Spyro is awake we can go, those preparations aren't going to get done on there own, you know. Rest up young one, and we will see both of you in a few days.'

'Ignitus, wait,' Spyro said.

'Yes, Spyro,' Ignitus said. 'What is it?'

'I just wanted to say that I am sorry for not coming back to the temple when you told me to,' Spyro said, 'I just couldn't bare the though of losing Cynder again.'

'I would have done the same thing, in your situation, young one,' Ignitus said as he and Cyril turned and began walking toward where the other two guardians were waiting for them, 'The well being of your mate is the most important thing in our world, especially for your individual species. Before your mother died, Blaze would have bent over backwards for her and I am sure the same thing applies to you when it comes to Cynder.'

'If you are going back, then we might as well leave to,' said Sparx's father.

'No, dad, don't go just yet,' Spyro said, 'There is something that I wanted to know, before you leave.'

'What is it, son?' asked Sparx's father as hovered in front of his foster son.

'Now that you know the truth, about where I came from,' Spyro said, 'Is this going to change our relationship?'

'No, Spyro, this is not going to change our relationship,' Sparx's father said as he placed a hand lovingly upon Spyro's bony brow, 'I may have not sired you but you are my son as much as Sparx is and absolutely nothing will ever change that. Now get some rest, son, we can do introductions when you get back to the temple.'

'I will see you then,' Spyro said as his foster father flew away form him.

'Take care of him, Cynder,' Sparx said, as he flew out of the room with his parents, 'He's the best brother, a dragonfly can ask for.'

'Sparx, I don't plan on ever leaving Spyro's side ever again,' Cynder said.

'Now that we are alone, there is something that I have been waiting to tell you, my dear,' Cynder said once she was sure everyone else had left.

'What is it, my darling? Spyro asked as Cynder lay down on the floor beside him.

'Spyro, I am pregnant,' Cynder said as she wrapped a wing tenderly around his body, 'You and I are going to become parents.'

"How did you find this out? Spyro asked, 'Did Ignitus or one of the other guardian's tell you, while I was unconscious."

"Not exactly," Cynder said, "How could I put this delicately. Spyro, you see when I first got back to this dreadful place, your father. He.. he.. he tried to mound me but I would not let him even get near me and attacked him instead. Then he locked my in that cage and told me, that was going to mound me by force if I still refused him after he had killed you."

"Its okay, Cynder,' Spyro said in a comforting tone as he pulled his mate as close to him as possible, 'No one is going to hurt you or put you in that position ever again, now that I am here."

"Oh, Spyro," Cynder said as tears began to leak out the corners of her eyes and down the sides of her muzzle, 'I just knew you would understand.'

"I promise you that nothing like that, is ever going to happen again," Spyro said in-between licking away his mates tears, "Some vacation, we did not even get a chance to relax."

Cynder could not help but laugh at her mates last comment, Spyro always found away to make the most serious of situations funny. Spyro smiled when he heard his mate's sweet laughter, and nosed her gently before rubbing his cheek against Cynder's. Cynder responded to this by pushing Spyro onto his side, and nestling deep into his always warm and welcoming golden underbelly. As the couple entangled themselves, Spyro lovingly wrapped a wing around Cynder's underbelly and pulled her even closer. The two dragons were soon fast asleep.

*****Epilogue*** **

As news of the Dark Master's death spread across the realms, dragons that had been in hiding in the other realms came out in droves and headed toward the Dragon temple. It did not take long for corridors and outdoor courtyards of the Dragon Temple to once again be filled with the laughter of young male dragons and dragoness' as the population within the small collection of buildings grew at a substantial rate.

As for our hero and his mate, well they ended up having a little Dragoness, who they named Aurora. Aurora was a black dragoness, like Cynder and was essentially a clone of her mother but unlike Cynder who had wing membranes and an underbelly of bright pink. Aurora had wing membranes and an underbelly of golden yellow, just like Spyro. Aurora also had inherited her father's majestic purple eyes instead of her mother's piercing sapphire blue.

**I Found it again while I was working on one of my other fic's and just thought that I would post it so to see what your readers think, this is most definitely only going to be a one-shot though unlike some of the other writings that I have posted and then decided to further expend on the story line. Well anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading it, as always I welcome all opinions so plz R&R **


End file.
